Batman: Gotham Reaper
by Red Rellik
Summary: A new villian comes into Gotham in this One-Shot about an OC character that wants to take down all of "Sinners" in Gotham.
Gotham Reaper

"Gotham." The man over looked the city from the blimp that he was perched on. "A hell by anyother name is just as beautiful." The man stood straight up and flexed his muscles to let out the tension of the squating postion he had been sitting in. The dark grey outfit he wore was tight fitting and showed his chishled features. The half skull face mask he wore covered his uper face from view while hooded cowl he wore covered his hair and back of neck, the bottom of the cowl came to a small cape that went just past his shoulders and became tathered.  
"Those who seek death will remember the name," The man smiled and flexed his arms letting two sickles appear from his gauntlets, "Reaper Grim."

Batman stood over the body with the slices upon its arm and the decapitated head laying on the ground next to it. The body was that of the second Black Spider, Franklin Edwards. The body was in a fight, a losing one. A one sided fight as much as it could get. Batman examined the entire body and looked over at Commissoner Gordon who was keeping the patrol men back.  
"What do you think father?" Robin stepped out from the shadows and squated by the decapitated head.  
"I believe the body says it all Robin." Batman looked over to his young son and then back to the body. "A fight that wasnt in Black Spiders favor."  
"I'd say so." Robin stood up and walked to his father's side. "Though this Black Spider died better then the last. Being beheaded is better then having your head blown off."  
Batman switched his cowl's vision to pick up on any clues. He scanned over the body and the rest of the crime scene but to no avail. The killer left no trace, no finger prints, no blood spatter of his own, nothing. It seemed as though a spirit was the one that beat Black Spider to death.  
"Father these wounds are made from a sickle. Twin sickles it seems." Robin was examining the man's gashes across his chest and arms. "Any of your past enemies use sickles?"  
"The better question is who hasnt." Batman replied. "Joker, Two-Face, even Penguin have used them to torture and kill. Usually used by Scarecrow though. All of whom all locked up in Arkham City at the moment."  
"Well then it seems you have someone new to contend with." Gordon stepped forward and scratched the back of his head. "Edwards was contracted to kill Bruce Wayne for his funding of the new Arkham City project. All of the info was on his person." Gordon handed over a dossie to Batman. "Seems this person saved Bruce Wayne's life. Now if it was on purpose or not, that's still a mystery."  
"I doubt it." Batman said looking over the rest of the crime scene. "Black Spider must have just gotten the job. He came from that window." Batman pointed to the fourth story window that was still barely opened. "The attacker got the jump on him from the roof top. Fell on him and started to fight. The struggle was on Spider's part. Pretty surprising seeing how Franklin Edwards was a former special ops trainer in the Marines. Who ever killed him, did it cause of who he was, not cause of what his job was."  
Gordon leaned down over Black Spider's body and exhaled loudly. "Why is nothing easy in this town? Batman what's your pla..." Gordon stood up to see that Batman and Robin were both gone. "Really tired of talking to myself."

"Where is he?" Amanda Waller stepped from the shadows and approached the desk.  
"Gotham it seems." The voice echoed from the laptop.  
"Why in the hell is he in Batman's territory?" Waller slammed her fist onto the table. Her rolls of fat jiggling slightly from the vibration.  
"He's after anyone who is a future member of Task Force X." The voice seemed to grow angrier. "And past members. Which means Arkham City is the prime area for victims."  
"And you Slade?"  
Slade Wilson's face appeared on the screen from the shadows. His silver hair and eye patch giving way of some worry. "I'm in Bludheaven at the moment. Dealing with Batman's old lackey. But I'm sure he'll come for me soon enough also."  
Waller shook her head. "Reaper Grim is not a normal mad man Slade. He has a beyond genius level intelect and was trained under Ra's Al Ghoul's oldest living son who we have in custody."  
"You also experiment on him with some of the clown's toxins right?" Slade asked cupping his hands together in front of his face. "That must have gone well."  
"We gave him the neccesary traits to survive any encounter with anyone. He was suppose to lead the Suicide Squad from here on out. To be a leader with the ability to fight anyone. Even the super alien in Metropolis." Waller admitted.  
"You tried to create a better super soldier."  
Waller crossed her fingers over her mouth and looked over them to Slade on the screen. "We failed."

Reaper Grim stood on the gates of New Arkham City and smiled as the gang symbles resignated bright. Grim stepped from the wall and fell the fifty stories straight into an alley way. He felt his knees pop and give way from the impact and giggled to himself as he popped them back into place and felt his bones strain from the almost instant healing.  
"They're making it to easy for me." Grim smiled as he pulled a notepad from his gauntlet. Black Spider's name was crossed off from the top of the list. Under his name was Harleen Quinzell. "Harley Quinn. Last I heard she was still here. But if not I know others are for sure." Grim scanned the list to see the names Deadshot, Deathstroke, Joker, all with stars by their names.  
"The next Suicide Squad wont make it to their mission I'm afraid." Grim smiled bigger as a name caught his eye. "Eddie Newton. Aka Edward Nigma. The Riddler." Grim smiled again under his skull mask. "He was high up on Waller's to kill list. I wonder if he has any info for me before I reap his soul." Grim began to laugh. The laughter grew louder and louder until it became manaicle.

Bruce Wayne sat infront of the giant computer screen with Damien Wayne standing by his side. "Black Spider was originally a vigilante who killed those he deemed as villians. The second Black Spider was nothing more the a sword for hire."  
"Why kill an assassin right after he gets his work?" Damien crossed his arms and lowered his head. "Father you dont think Waller has anything to do with this do you?"  
Bruce lowered his head as well contemplating this. "Not likely. This isnt Checkmate's MO. If this had anything to do with the Suicide Squad then I'm sure she would have simply blown off his head, as the original."  
"Well Master Bruce it seems you have quit a condundrom." Alfred Pennyworth stepped down from the large stairwell and placed two plates of food down on a small table. "Who ever your mystery killer is he seems to have no links to anyone."  
"I disagree Pennyworth." Damien said mockingly. "I feel as though Amanda Waller and Checkmate might have a hand to play in this."  
"And what reasons do you have to believe that young Master Damien?" Alfred asked sighing.  
"Because the next Suicide Mission of Task Force X included the Black Spider." Damien stated. Bruce and Alfred both looked at Damien with confused eyes. "What? You think I use that laptop you gave me to surf Facebook?"  
"I wish you would." Bruce said turning back to the Batputer. He typed a few keys and Checkmate's folder opened before him. Out of leaked many profiles of every Suicide Squad Member that he knew of. "Stop hacking. Its only useful when you do it with the right info. Not cause you're bored and want to mess with Checkmate."  
"Isnt that why you do it?" Damien snapped silently. "Father I have a gut instict about this. The next Suicide Squad consisted of Black Spider, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Captain Boomerrang, and Joker."  
"You mean Waller was actually planning on breaking Joker out of Arkham?" Alfred asked as he shivered. "That woman has no class when it comes to putting together a task force it seems."  
"What do you know of the next mission?" Bruce asked as he brought up the profiles that Damien had just mentioned.  
"Nothing really. A simple snatch and grab from a chemical werehouse in Russia." Damien admitted. "Why bring in three high class assassins, and Joker is beyond me I must say."  
Bruce tapped his chin and then stood up. "Suit up. Alfred make a call to Batman Inc. Get Nightwing and Red Hood to meet us at Arkham City. If this killer is going after Suicide Squad Members, then Arkham City would be the perfect place for him."

Nightwing watched as Deathstroke's helicopter flew away over the sky of Bludheaven. He sighed and rubbed his broken rib through his leotard and sat down hard.  
"Damn it Slade." Nightwing sighed again. "You break into a werehouses all over the city and just when I'm about to catch you, you bring in that steroid freak Bane and throw me for a loop." Nightwing looked over his shoulder at the scrawny man laying on the ground with the tubes that were connected to a back pack like device leaking green syrum that turned the man into the monsterous behemoth. "Where are you going to next?"  
A beeping in Nightwing's ear brought him out of his train of thought. He reached up and touched the earpiece and smiled at the voice.  
"Excuse the late night call Master Dick." Alfred's voice sounded through the ear piece.  
"Dont worry about it." Nightwing smiled. "What does the big man need?"  
"He needs you to meet him at Arkham City."  
"Arkham?" Nightwing stood up. "Everything alright?"  
"We have a killer on the loose and Master Bruce believes that the next target maybe either Deadshot or Joker."  
Nightwing looked out over the sky. "This wouldnt have anything to do with the Suicide Squad would it?"  
"Why actually yes. But how did you know that?"  
"Just had a run in with Deathstroke. He seemed like he was in a hurry to get out of town. Explains why. I over a conversation between him and Waller. I didnt get all of it but what I got didnt seem good. I'm on my way now." Nightwing stepped from the building and pushed a putton on his glove to have a blue and black motorcycle come speeding around a corner and catch him perfectly upon its seat. "I'm leaving Bludheaven, it'll take me atleast two hours to get there." Nightwing looked down at a small red button and smiled. "Make it hour, maybe hour and a half."

Jason Todd sat in his small apartment tossing a bowie knife in the air and catching it perfectly. He was dressed in his armor plated pants and shirt with his brown jacket over it. Infront of him sat his full face red helmet.  
A beebing from the helmet made Jason stop tossing the knife and sigh. He reached up and hit a small button on the side of it causing the voice on the other end to echo loudly around the room.  
"Master Jason are you there for god's sakes boy answer me please!" Alfred seemed frustrated.  
"Chill Alfred I'm here." Jason sat back again and continued to toss his knife. "What's he want now? Me and the prodigal sons to fight off another bunch of madmen?"  
"Actually he requests your presence in Arkham City." Alfred spoke matter of factly.  
"Pass."  
"It wasnt a true request Master Jason."  
Jason sighed and stood up. He pulled the red helmet over his face and cracked his neck. "Fine. I'll be there in an hour."  
"Good. Master Dick is already on his way there as well."  
"Goody." Red Hood opened the window to his aparment and pressed a button by the sill. The bottom two floors of the aparment building opened up to reveal a large garage that sat three red motorcycles, two red sports cars, and massive red pick up truck. "I'm in the mood for some good old fashion truck mayham tonight." Red Hood smiled under his mask and stepped up the pick up.

"I've told you everything I know!" Riddler sat in his chair cowering away as the maniac in dark grey stood over him. "Waller hasnt brought me back into Suicide Squad after I figured out how to difuse the old bombs. She doesnt trust me not to do it again!"  
"Not what I'm wondering." Grim let the sickle of his right gauntlet slide out slowly. "I just want to know where Joker and Harley Quinn are."  
"What?" Riddler looked perplexed. "But you're Reaper Grim right? The soldier that Waller tried to twist and turn into the leader of Suicide Squad. After the death of Black Spider I thought you were just killing all of us off?"  
"Oh I'm doing that too." Grim nodded his head. "Its fun to reap the souls of Task Force X. But right now, I just want to meet with Joker. Can you tell me where he is?"  
"Oh ho ho!" Riddler smiled and sat forward. "I can do better then that my psychotic friend. I, the genius that is Riddler, can set you with a face to face meeting with the Clown Prince of Crime. Haha."  
"Not intrested." Grim said coldly. "I want a surprise visit."  
"Well then what's to stop you from killing me after I've told you?" Riddler asked again.  
"For a smart man you ask really dumb questions." Grim laughed to himself. "There isnt one. But if you help me, I'll lower your name on my list. As it goes you're already pretty low so feel thankful for that."  
"Not the bottom." Riddler told Grim. "I may be of future use to you. So keep me off the bottom of the list for as long as possible."  
"You are a smart man Eddie." Grim retracted the sickle. "Deal. For now."  
"Ok then." Riddler smiled. "But I can guess you know my help wont be easy."  
"Tell me the riddle." Grim smiled big. The smile made Joker uneasy and back away in his chair.  
"Joker and Harley are where, you ask? Think like a madman. Riddle me this: What is the end and yet also the beginning?"  
Grim smiled big and looked out over Arkham City. "Ace Chemicals."  
"Uh." Riddler went to speak but stopped. "How did you know?"  
"Its where Joker died, then came back as the Joker. His end, yet also his beggining." Grim smiled and patted Riddler on the shoulder. "One spot on the list. You're now under Killer Frost. Be happy. She was fifth on my list."  
"Fifth?" Riddler seemed lost. "How many people do you have?"  
"Eight." Grim began to laugh again and vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"Eight?" Riddler looked out over Arkham City. "Only eight? And with Black Spider gone, that leads seven. Which means I was number four? Oh dear lord."

Batman stood ontop of Ace Chemicals with Robin when Nightwing and Red Hood appeared at the same time. Red Hood rested against a vent while Nightwing stood across from Batman.  
"Suicide Squad?" Red Hood asked as he chuckled. "Really now? This psycho is killing off all former people of the Suicide Squad. I thought only you and Riddler knew who they were outside of Checkmate."  
"I have a list yes. Riddler has it confirmed. Whoever this person is, they are going out of their way to kill every member." Batman confirmed. "Riddler has been locked up in here for nearly six months after his last escape. I say we find him in his usual hide out and get some answers."  
"Lead the way." Nightwing flexed under his leotard and slammed his fist into his palm.  
"Easy there Private Part." Red Hood walked forward and stood beside Nightwing. "How is this our problem? If some mad man wants to kill off some of the Suicide Squad numbnuts, I say let them. Hell I'll give him a job with the Outlaws."  
"First off I'm in charge of the Outlaws now." Nightwing said getting in Red Hood's face. "Second off, we stop people like this. Or have you forgotten?"  
"I havent forgotten anything." Red Hood looked up at Nightwing and stared back into his mask covered eyes. "And I only stop those who deserve to be stopped. And I say let this man go. I'm out of here."  
"Hood!" Batman shouted. Red Hood stopped in his tracks. "You are most likely on that list." Red Hood turned his head slightly. "Your criminal record, your mixed training under all types of masters. If you were ever captured and placed into a maximum security prison I'm sure you would have been recruited long ago."  
"You saying I'm probably a target?" Red Hood lowered his head and sighed. "Fine. But I'm doing this for my own well being. Not cause you asked me too."  
"What ever you say Hood." Robin snickered to himself and followed after his father towards the inner workings of Arkham City.  
"Nightwing, Red Hood, stay here. If this guy is after Joker, you two will stay here and keep an eye and ear open."  
"Yes sir." Nightwing said.  
"Whatever." Red Hood sighed.

Grim looked up from the alley beside Ace Chemicals and smiled big. "The Dark Knight and Batman Inc." Grim began to laugh to himself. "Must have attracted them with Black Spider. Oh well. They wont matter. The clown and I will have our face to face."

Red Hood laid back against the wall as Nightwing looked out over the building while tracking the movements inside the building. Joker and Harley Quinn were hid away in the top floor office while their goons were stalking around the bottom floors and the open vats of chemicals.  
"'Yes sir.'" Red Hood mocked. "You really are a suck up you know that?"  
"You have something to say car jaker?"  
"Tire jacker dick." Nightwing turned around fast. "You are a dick." Hood said confirming what he said.  
"Listen asshole.."  
A commotion came from the bottom floor. Nightwing and Red Hood each turned on the detective vision of their masks and saw that a man had entered in through the front doors of the chemical vat room. In his wake were already three dead armed Joker Goons, each with a puddle of blood forming around them.  
"Took out three before he was noticed." Red Hood smiled under his mask. "Not bad."  
"Not even hiding." Nightwing crossed his arms. "We should call this in."  
"Fuck that." Red Hood ran across the roof and slid down the vent that led to the air ducts. "See you in there dick-head."  
'Damn it Jason!' Nightwing thought in his head as he followed suit.

Grim dropped the last Joker Goon onto the ground as his sickle slid back into his gauntlet. He looked up and smiled as a window to the higher offices opened and Joker peered from it.  
"You're not the Batman." Joker laughed. "Do I know you? It seems that I must since you took out all my goons. Not that it matters. I can always get more. After all," Joker began to laugh, "We're in a prison city."  
"We've never met." Grim shouted back. "I'm here just to meet the man that helped make me who I am. These souls were just in the way. Reaping them to get to you was nothing more then childs play."  
"'Reaping.' 'Souls.'" Joker laughed again. "You're not some holy nutjob who is here to preach to me about my sins I hope. Cause we'd be here for months. And that's just for yesterday." Joker busted out in laughter, followed suit by Grim laughing as well. Joker's twisted smile grew wider. "Finally someone with a sense of humor. Now tell me this Mr. Holy Man, how did I make you into the man you are."  
"Amanda Waller," Grim smiled big, "Sends her regaurds."  
"Waller eh?" Joker lifted back up and thought hard. "Checkmate is intrested in little ol' me? I must say I'm honored. I mean," Joker looked back over his shoulder, "Harley my dear, come here for a moment. It seems we have a Suicide Mission that you werent apart of for once."  
"Comin' Mistah J!" Harley flipped into view and smiled at her love. She looked down to see Grim and cocked her head. "He's a new one for sure. Nevah seen him before puddin'."  
"Harley Quinn." Grim smiled again. "You're on my list too."  
"You have a list do you?" Harley smiled slightly. "Get in line busta! Only my Mistah J gets to have me on their list!"  
"Not that kinda list.' Grim smiled as he held up his gauntlet covered hands letting the twin sickles slide from their sheaths.  
"Oh well you are an intresting fellow aren't you?" Joker laughed. "Seems you've made enemies with Checkmate my dear." Joker placed his hand behind Harley. "Smack him around once for me would ya?"  
"Wha... AHHH!" Harley fell forward as Joker pushed her back slightly. Harley fell through the air screaming as the ground approached quickly below her.  
"I got her!" Nightwing leapt from the shadows and snatched Harley in mid air as Red Hood ran from the shadows and lifted up twin 9mm pistols.  
"Well if it aint the bird brains?" Joker laughed even harder. "How many times do I have to kill you Hoody?"  
"Once is all you get." Red Hood snapped back lifting one of his guns up to Joker while keeping the other squarely on Grim. "You, name, now."  
"You're right Mr. Red Hood." Grim smiled big and bowed theatricaly. "Reaper Grim, at your service."  
"Reaper Grim?" Quinn peaked over Nightwing and stared at him. "You're only a myth!"  
"What?" Nightwing, Red Hood and Joker all said together.  
"He was just a myth that Waller would threaten us with. Saying if the bombs didnt scare us she'd release her Reaper on us. Saying he'd lead the team and kill anyone who pissed her off."  
"Not a myth." Grim replied quickly. "The real deal."  
"Doesnt matter." Nightwing pulled out his two batons and stood by Red Hood. "He's going to be locked up somewhere he cant hurt anyone else."  
"I thought I already was." Grim stated at same time.  
"Isnt he already?" Joker asked at same time.  
Grim and Joker each stared at the other and began to laugh.  
"Great." Red Hood shook his head. "Two nutbombs."  
"Bombs?" Grim smiled. "Good idea." Grim lifted his gauntlet and touched the tip of his belt with his sickle and an explosion happened behind him causing rubble to fall and block the main entrance. Another explosion went off from above them and dust shot from the air vents from the building.  
"I cant believe it." Joker smiled even bigger. "You actually set off my bombs? When did you get my detonator?"  
"I just matched the frequency." Grim smiled big. "Didnt want Batman to get involved with our face to face."  
"What are we chopped liver?" Red Hood asked.  
"So y-y-you r-r-r-really ar-ar-are Re-re-re-reaper Grim?" Harley began to back away. "Is everything we heard true?"  
Grim smiled big and removed his cowl from over his hair to reveal green spikey hair. He then removed the half skull mask from his face and smiled menacingly.  
"What the fuck?" Red Hood quickly turned both guns to Grim.  
"Oh my god.." Nightwing stepped back but kept his guard up.  
Joker began to laugh loudly as he looked down at Grim.  
Grim smiled letting his face stretch out to an almost twisted grin. Nightwing and Red Hood each backed away as the realization sat in. Had Grim had white skin, scared face, and red lips, he'd have been an exact copy of Joker himself.  
"Like I said," Grim looked up at Joker and pulled his mask back over his face, "You helped make me into the man I am today." Grim began to laugh, louder and louder before vanishing in a big puff smoke.

"Clone?" Batman asked as Nightwing and Red Hood stood in the middle of the chemical plant with Joker and Harley Quinn looking over them. "Its not possible."  
"Believe them Batbrain." Joker quipped in. "He was the splitting image of yours truely before our little run in here all those years ago. Hehe." Joker giggled to himself. "Quit fitting he revealed his true face here dont you think?"  
"It wouldnt be the first time Checkmate has tried to clone someone father." Robin said from his perch atop of a closed off chemical container. "Remeber they tried to clone the Kryptonion and even my mother tried to clone you.."  
"They both succeeded in that." Nightwing nodded his head. "If you think about it, it's pretty ingenious. Have their own Joker with training like ours, immune to Joker Gas, and from what I over heard from Slade and Waller back in Bludheaven, a healing ability that matches Deathstroke's himself."  
Red Hood stared absently up at Harley Quinn. 'She knows more then she's admitting.' Hood turned his look over to Batman who was still discussing the possibility of Grim being a clone. 'I need some alone time with Quinn if I'm going to get to the bottom of this Grim guy with out having Bat Inc all in my bussinuess like usual.'  
"Red Hood," Batman snapped Hood out of his train of thought, "Stay here and keep an eye on Joker and Harley. We're going to try and track down where Grim went. Robin, stay here with Red Hood and make sure he doesnt try anything against Joker."  
"Yes Father." Robin nodded his head and looked down at Hood.  
"I wont try nothing." Red Hood pushed off the vat he was leaning on and worked his way up the stairs to the main office. "I'll keep Joker and Quinn safe from anyone," 'Even spoiled little brats like Ra's Jr down there,' "I promise."  
Batman and Nightwing each grapnelled out of the building while Red Hood and Robin took seats opposite Joker and Harley Quinn. Robin crossed his arms and and propped up his legs under himself.  
"Awkward!" Joker whistled. "A boy who's grandfather help bring you back, and the man who killed you to begin with." Red Hood stared off into the distance as Joker taunted him. "Harley, have I ever told you about my time as Red Hoo..."  
Joker was cut off as Red Hood smashed his foot into the Clown Prince's face. Joker fell back unconciense as Robin stood up and pulled a katana from behind his cape. Harley also snapped to her feet and pulled a stilletto knife from her back pocket.  
"What the hell Hoody?" Harley snapped.  
"Explain yourself." Robin demanded.  
Red Hood sit back down and leaned forward staring towards Harley. "You're hiding something." Robin looked to Harley as well. "You know what Grim really is. You were in the Suicide Squad longer then almost anyone else. Now I think it's time we get a little backstory on Reaper Grim."

Six Years Earlier:

"Is the subject ready Professor?" Waller walked into the room and crossed her arms behind her back.  
Professor Cody Gimole sat at the table with a monkey laying before him strapped down sedated. Gimole took off his over sized glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He stood up and turned towards Waller who stared at him with serious eyes.  
"He was an hour ago." Gimole pulled a sheet over the monkey and sighed. "The syrum isnt ready for human testing yet, so before you ask..."  
"I want results Gimole!" Waller said sternly. "I want human testing by the end of the week!"  
"End of the week?" Gimole looked shocked. "Its not possible! You need to relax and realize I need time. This wont happen over night!"  
"No I dont think you realize Professor," Waller held up a smart phone and pulled up a small app, "You're the one who doesnt have time." Gimole heard a small beebing from his neck and gulped loudly. "I want human testing by the end of the week! No excuses!"

Waller stood outside of the room with a cheerful expression. Professor Cody Gimole was strapped down to desk with a machine injecting him with a bright green syrum. Gimole looked at his reflection and took a deep breath.  
'If I'm to die I'd rather it be quick and painless like my test subjects.' Gimole thought. 'Not beheading by bomb.' Gimole felt the injection and felt his veins give way to the syrum.  
Gimole shut his eyes ready for pain but instead felt uncontrollable jerks. He opened his eyes again to see his body start twisting and turning as his muscles and bones began to react to the injection. He'd seen this in his primape subjects, they react like this at first. Soon after they begin to feel it as the anesthetic fails to hold back the pain. Gimole knew any second now his nerves would catch up and he'd feel all of the pain he knew his body was going through.  
Gimole closed his eyes again waiting for death but instead felt his head begin to hurt. He opened his eyes again only to see things clearer. His breath was stronger and he felt as though a weight he never existed had come off his chest. He looked down to see tightly toned arms and stomach. His legs were thick and muscular. He looked up at the two way mirror and finally noticed why his head had begun to hurt. His hair was falling out in drones. From the follicles in his head spouted green hair that began to fall over his shoulders and face. Through the green hair he could barely see his face start to contort and change as well.  
"What the hell did you do to my syrum Waller!" Gimole yelled as he felt his face began to stretch and contort as well.

One Year Later:

Gimole fell back into the cell and coughed hard as blood dripped down his face and hands. Waller stood by the cell door and wipped her hands clean of the blood and grime that had accumulated from subdueing Gimole.  
"Professor," Waller smiled, "I told you before, escape is not in your best intrest."  
"Why not huh?" Gimole stood back up and spat at the door. "You going to blow a hole in my head again? For the fifth time today!" Gimole flipped his hair back just as the bullet popped from his skull and clinked on the floor. The bullet wound healed instantiously and sealed fully.  
"At this point that's just a fun way to blow off steam." Waller chuckled. "You need to understand that you have a mission you must accomplish."  
"I will not be that deranged Grim Reaper you want!" Gimole yelled.  
"That's not your mission." Waller looked over her shoulder at another cell where a comatose body laid. "I want you to inject him with your syrum."  
"A comatose patient?" Gimole asked confused. "It'll kill him."  
"Worked on you." Waller smiled.  
"That's because you altered my formula!" Gimole shouted. "You added that damn Joker syrum to mine and made me this horrible deformed creature I am now! My original syrum already had bits of my DNA in it as well due to my high immune system. Your little alteration is what nearly killed me afterwards!"  
"So how do you know it wont work on him if we just recreate the formula with his DNA?" Waller asked legitamately curious.  
"He's in a coma." Gimole crossed his arms and felt the blood begin to drip from his long green hair. "Which means his immune system is weakened. He wont survive the injection."  
"One way to find out." Waller stepped back away from the door. "You want out Gimole then fine. I'll give you your freedom. If he lives or dies you'll be free to go. All I want you to do is recreate your formula with his DNA and then inject him with it."  
Gimole looked at the open cell doorway then out at the comatose inmate. It was a long shot if the man would survive. But freedom was freedom. Gimole felt confident that he could recreate the formula again no problem. With or with out the comatose patients DNA the formula would either kill the man or bring him into a some what conciense state.  
"Deal." Gimole smiled a wicked and twisted smile.

One Month Later:

Gimole strapped the comatose body onto the large table and held the IV tube over the man's head. The man was small in stature and very lean from his vegetated state. Gimole placed the needle into the man's arm and walked over to his work table where the formula was finishing it's mixing process.  
"Everything ok down there Professor?" Waller's voice sounded from the upper deck of the observation room.  
"Right on time with your schedule Waller." Gimole flipped his long green hair back out of his face and frowned as he looked over his notes. "I dont have any information on the patient still though. Mind filling me in?"  
"What's it matter to you?" Waller asked defiently. "You want your freedom you do as you're told."  
"I want my freedom alright," Gimole stated crossing his arms, "But I also want answers. My original formula was to help veterans who have lost limbs live a normal life once they've returned home from war. Not create super soldiers. So tell me who this man is, or you can just keep shooting me in the head until you're heart's content."  
Waller was silent for a long minute. Gimole stood, crossed armed, as his formula beeped behind him, telling them it was done mixing. Gimole never moved or looked towards the formula, only standing there with a twisted look in his eyes that made Waller shiver slightly.  
"His name is Addam Westen." Waller said finally. "A man that was caught by Metropolis P.D. and sentenced to death for the deaths of twenty men and women."  
"Addam Westen?" Gimole looked back over at the man and scratched the back of his head. "Father Westen? The East Side Church Killer?! You're having me try and save the life of a mad priest?!"  
"Do as you're told Gimole!" Waller shouted causing Gimole to step back away from the body.  
"You've lost you fucking mind Waller!" Gimole yelled loudly and grabbed the formula from his desk. "I'm not saving the life of a mad man! I have morales you know!"  
"Morales?" Waller chuckled. "Where were your morales when you did those experiments that made you lose your medical license? Or your morales when the police found those cadavers in your basement?"  
"I didnt murder anyone!" Gimole's eyes widened and his twisted face grew into a large smile. "You're pushing me Waller. You wont like it when I get pushed to far!" Gimole looked down at the vile in his hand and then back at Waller. "You want a Grim Reaper? You want someone to lead your rag tag group of psycopaths?"  
"Gimole think about this," Waller pressed against the mirror, "Do not inject yourself with that syrum. The modifications Checkmate did to that batch was slightly altered from the batch that made you. Its a more concentrated dose of Joker Toxin in that vile in your hand."  
"You want a Grim Reaper." Gimole said as he pulled some of the formula into a needle. "You want a Grim Reaper. You want a Grim Reaper. Grim Reaper. Grim Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim." Gimole repeated over and over again as he sank the needle into his jugular vain and injected himself. "Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim." Gimole's eyes spun into the back of his head as his body began to violently shake, and his stretched face twisted even more. "Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim. Reaper. Grim. Reaper Grim. Reaper Grim. Reaper Grim."  
Gimole's eyes shot opened and the man smiled a sick and twisted smile. His neck snapped sideways then back up and he smiled even more. Gimole looked up at Waller and began to sway from side to side as he began to chuckle.  
Waller pressed the intercom button and said nervously, "Professor?" Grimole just continued to sway form side to and chuckled even louder. "Professor Gimole?" Again Gimole simply chuckled louder and continued to sway. "Professor Cody Gimole?"  
"NOT ANYMORE!" His eyes widened and began to laugh even louder.  
"Westen?" Waller asked slightly taken aback. The voice matched Addam Westen's perfectly.  
"Who?" The man asked as he continued to laugh to himself.  
"Ok then?" Waller stared absently down at the mad laughing man. "What do I call you?"  
"You can call me," The man looked around a picked up a small sickle like medical insturment and pressed the dull end into the palm of his hand, "Reaper."  
"Reaper?" Waller asked.  
"NO!" The man smiled and grabbed another sickle insturment and pressed it into his other hand. "Grim. WAIT! NO! Reaper, Grim." The man began to laugh even louder. "Call me Reaper Grim!"

Four Years Later:

Grim stood with the two sickles in his hands with the bodies of the inmates surrounding him. He cracked his neck and smiled a twisted wicked smile. He looked over and saw through the window, six people staring back at him. One was a short blonde woman with her hair in pig tails and wearing white face paint and a red and black leotard with black and red diamonds over certain parts.  
'Harley Quinn.' Grim thought as he smiled to the people.  
One was a man with a mechanicle device over his right eye that gave him a cybernetic look.  
'Deadshot.'  
One was a man dressed in all black with a ninja like mask with infrared goggles over his eyes.  
'Black Spider.'  
One was a woman dressed in a skimpy blue and white outfit with snowflake like designs spread across it.  
'Killer Frost.'  
One a taller man wearing red and orange armor with two katanas attached to his back and multiple guns across his waist and legs.  
'Deathstroke.'  
The final was a fat woman who smiled back at Grim and waved slightly.  
'Waller,' Grim smiled big and pressed against the glass and scratched down the window with his twin sickles, 'Showing off your monster are you? Those must be the sad pathetic souls she's using for her latest Suicide Mission. I cant wait to reap those poor pathetic souls and send them to the after life. Oh the pleasure that will be!'

Six Months Later:

Grim stood over the bodies of the Checkmate guards and attached his gauntlets with his twin sickles to his hands. Grim walked down the hall way and cracked his neck as he stepped through the office doors and looked around at the computer system before him.  
"There we go." Grim sat before the computer and started typing away. "How do I know all this?" Grim began to laugh as he continued to type and soon he was staring at his own file. "Cody Gilmore? Addam Westen? Who are those saps?" Grim continued to read and laughed as he read information. "Joker huh? He's the reason I am what I am then huh? Well then, I guess I must pay him a visit first." Grim smiled a wicked and twisted smile. "Then to see Addam Westen and that Professor Cody Gilmore."

Present:

"You saw him once?" Red Hood asked confused.  
"Well not like I knew who he was at the time Hood-for-brains." Harley snapped back and huffed. "He looked like some lunatic in a glass cage from where I was standing. That's when Waller started threatening us with all of that Reaper Grim nonsense. We thought she was just trying to scare us."  
"Well it kinda worked!" Robin said shaking his head. "He escaped some how. We've got to tell Batman and Nightwing about this."  
Red Hood crossed his arms and sighed. "I hate to admit it. I really wanted to take this guy out by myself. But you're right. Call them and inform them what Harley here just told us. I'm going to see what I can learn about this Reaper Grim from some sources I have."  
"It helps being a criminal doesnt it?" Robin asked as Red Hood stood and started for the door.  
"If what she said is true," Red Hood never looked over his shoulder as he reached the door, "Then in this situation, you're damn straight."

Grim sat beside the headstone and cocked his head. Engraved upon the small stone read, 'Father Addam Westen. Born 1963. Died 2014.' Nothing else was inscribed.  
"Funny." Grim crossed his arms. "He's not beloved or honorable or anything like that." Grim laughed as he let a sickle come from his gauntlet. "Poor soul died before I could meet one of my makers. How tragic. Oh well." Grim sliced the headstone in an upward diagnol angle causing the stone to slide to the ground and break apart. "Cody Gimole had better still be alive!"

Batman stood before Batman Inc. and looked up at the screen which had mug shots of both Addam Westen and Cody Gimole side by side. Robin sat at the batcomputer and scanned over the evidence on the screen as Nightwing and Red Hood each stood by their mentor.  
"Addam Westen, also known as the East Side Church Killer," Batman began, "Was arrested for the homicide of seven men and thirteeen womem. The judge sentenced him to life in prison. However in prison he killed four more inmates and then was beatened into a comatose state. Prison file says he died two days after that.  
"Cody Gimole," He continued, "The youngest graduate of Gotham University in the past four decades. Graduating with four doctorettes at the age of eight-teen. One in chemical biology, one in medical studies, one in medical surgery, and finally one in in molecular biology. He was also working on a fifth doctorette in molecular fusion when he was accused of unlawful acts of medical prescribing. He lost his right to practice medicine in Gotham after that. Two years later in Bludhaven..."  
"I caught him." Nightwing nodded his head. "I remember the guy. I got a tip of missing cadavers from the nearby morgue and tracked them to this Gimole's residence. Once inside I found six cadavers from the morgue and three other corpses laying in the guy's basement with him at a workbench. He says he didnt kill any of them and that he had the right to hold the bodies. He laid some half brained story about getting the right paperwork and everything. Poor sap actually believed he was going to try and save the world."  
"What states were the bodies in when you found them?" Red Hood asked.  
"That's the strangest part," Nightwing placed his hand upon his chin, "They were in prestine condition. He had taken care not to actually hurt or mame the bodies in anyway. In fact the only thing that was wrong that I had seen was that all the bodies had missing limbs."  
"No surprise there." Robin spoke up finally. "Look here father. Professor Cody Gimole did in fact have permission to be doing that research. He was hired by the U.S. Army to derive a new syrum that would help a soldier regrow any limb that had been taken off due to war time injuries. He was innocent after all. However after finding out about his past, the Army decided to pull their funding and backing with out letting him know. My guess is that the way you found out Nightwing was by the Army letting the cat out of the bag and letting Gimole take the fall."  
"I put an innocent man behind bars?" Nightwing looked away. "Damn."  
"Dont beat yourself up Nightwing." Batman stood by his son as Gimole's picture took up the screen. "Cody Gimole may have been innocent in that regaurd but look at his criminal record. He had been selling hard to get drugs to gangs and school kids. That's what made him lose his medical license. Had they had enough evidence to get it to stick he would have been behind bars before you even came along."  
"Ok that's all great and dandy." Red Hood removed his helmet and rubbed his temples. "But what do these two really have to do with Grim? I mean Gimole I get. Its obvious what happened with him," Robin looked back at Hood with a confused look, "Dont give me that look Damien. Obviously Checkmate got to Gimole and had him create Grim with what ever syrum he was already devoloping."  
"And Westen?" Robin asked.  
"Didnt die." Hood smiled big. "The death was faked by checkmate. Grim is most likely just Westen. The syrum just messed with him even more."  
"Or Grim is Gimole." Nightwing crossed his arms and threw in. "For all we know Westen did die and Gimole just injected himself with the syrum. Westen could have been the perfect candidate but when he died Waller had no one else so she forced Gimole into injecting himself."  
"Or neither is right." Batman said sitting down in the chair next to Damien and started typing. "Gimole is said to have vanished and is presummed dead. Westen is declared dead. What if you're both right, but also wrong."  
"Is it just me or is he getting more cryptic with old age?" Hood asked as he shook his head in confusion.  
"I'm saying that Grim is neither Gimole or Westen. But both." Batman brought up an audio file of Westen's testimony. "Here listen to this."  
"I have done nothing wrong!" Westen's voice echoed through the speakers. "I have merely sent those vile evil souls to the deepest parts of hell from which they belong! I have done this city a service that our great red and blue clad savior refuses to..." Batman clicked it off and looked at Nightwing and Red Hood.  
"That's definetly Grim's voice." Nightwing said puzzled.  
"It's more preachy and self righteous though." Hood threw in. "Back at Ace Chemicals Grim spoke more matter of factly. Like he was the smartest man in the room. And even when he spoke of 'reaping souls' he spoke of it as more of a game then a religious statement."  
"Did he sound like this at all?" Robin typed up some and another audio file began to play.  
"Molecular biology is in its simplist state this, the entire universe. Everything, from the dirt to the stars all have atoms. And atoms create the very beings that we are. You see its simple really. With out the molecules around us, there would be..." Robin cut it off as Nightwing shook his head smiling and Hood nodded.  
"Yeah," Hood stated, "Sounded more like that tone."  
"Dont tell me," Nightwing sighed, "That's Gimole giving a lecture?"  
"Actually," Robin grimmaced, "That was his opening video on a dating site." Red Hood and Nightwing stared at each other then back at the screen.  
"Virgin." Hood laughed.  
"Enough." Batman stood up and turned causing his cape to swoosh around him. "We have to find Grim before he kills anyone else. And for that we have to figure out who he is. And to do that we need to find both Gimole and Westen."  
"Or you could just look up." A voice sounded from above them all. Batman Inc. looked up just as Reaper Grim stepped from the shadows and let the twin sickles slide from his gauntlets. "I applaud you souls. I really do. You brought back all types of warm memories. Of both Gimole and Westen. Cause you see Batman, you're right. I'm neither Westen, nor Gimole. I'm both and neiter. I'm the crazed madness of Westen, and the intelect of Gimole. I'm the physical fitness of Westen, and the cunning wit of Gimole. I am the perfect killer. A holy as right mad man who started out being the perfect priest, and an atheist Professor who's only joy in life was to help others, only to be betrayed and left to rot in jail.  
"So again, you were right Batman." Grim stepped from the rafters and fell before Batman Inc. "Yet you are wrong. I may have both Gimole and Westen swimming deep down in my subconscience, but they can not reach the surface. For Reaper Grim is all that rules this body. Reaper Grim is going to kill the first name on his list. Reaper Grim is going to reap Bruce Wayne, The Dark Knight, Gotham's Protector. Reaper Grim is going to kill Batman."

Batman jumped back again as Grim sliced at his midsection. Robin ran forward and leapt into the air and went to kick Grim across his face. Grim turned quickly and caught Robin in mid air and flung him aside into the on rushing Red Hood. Nightwing leapt over his fallen replacements and slid across the floor knocking Grim's feet out from under him. Batman quickly rushed forward and leapt up into the air and slammed his feet down into the still falling Grim's chest.  
Grim hit the ground hard and laughed as he kip upped and twisted low, sliding his foot across the ground and knocking Batman's feet from under him. Nightwing jumped over Batman and started striking at Grim with his twin escrima sticks. Grim countered each strike with one of his sickles. Red Hood jumped next to Nightwing and started striking at Grim's weakspots left open from his defending against Nightwing with his custom knife. Grim again began to counter both men's attacks as he laughed even louder.  
"What is this guy?" Red Hood asked as Nightwing ducked low and Hood jumped up into the air to bring the knife down upon Grim's head.  
Grim caught the blade between both sickles and smiled. Nightwing slammed both escrimas into Grim's chest and hit a button on each causing both to spark to life with electricity and send Grim flying backwards against the furthest wall.  
"Knocked out." Nightwing spun each escrima and caught them both holstering them at his side again. "That's what he is."  
Batman and Robin walked up behind Nightwing and Red Hood as Grim's laughter started up again. Batman looked around and noticed small blinking lights over head. All of them placed just a few feet apart and in the shapes of bats.  
"No." Batman's eyes widened as the realization hit in. "He's matched the frequecny's."  
"What?" His sidekicks asked as they followed his gaze up to the blinking lights.  
"Are those batbombs?!" Red Hood asked stepping back.  
"A precautionary messure." Batman stated. "Just incase someone was to ever break in and we couldnt hold them off. I was to blow the cave and all evidence that Bruce Wayne was connected to Batman."  
"At Ace Chemicals Grim matched Joker's frequency's to his bombs over the entrance and the vents." Nightwing rememinded. "He must have done the same here. He's fucking insane!"  
"Now you get it!" Grim stepped from the hole in the wall and began to laugh. "You're up against your perfect enemy Batman! A man that in just a few months, figured out your identity, broke into Arkham City, which you helped rebuild, took the best from the best that you trained, and to top it all off," Grim began to laugh even harder as he removed his cowl and mask, "I CANT DIE! You will never have to worry about breaking your one rule! I'm immortal! You cant kill me! You dont have to hold back! Isnt that what you always wanted?"  
"You doing all of this just to be my enemy?" Batman asked as the lights began to flash faster.  
"Bruce now isnt the time..." Batman held up a hand and cut Nightwing off.  
"You killed Black Spider, threatened Joker, Harley, even Riddler, just to get to me? You went out of your way so I could have an enemy that I wouldnt hold back against?"  
"Exactly!" Grim smiled big and walked forward. "Gimole thought he was going to help the world but his research had a much bigger impact. It gave Gotham the villian it deserves for the hero it has! It gave you me! Me! ME!" Reaper Grim laughed even harder as he stood right before Batman.  
"I dont need you." Batman said sternly. Grim instantly stopped laughing and slowly lowered his head to stare at Batman. "You think I want an enemy who I have to beat to near death? You think I dont want to hold back? Holding back is all that keeps me from crossing that line. It keeps me with what little sanity I have left. I have no quims that I am not right fully in the head. Guilt striken, brash, hell maybe even a little suicidal. But I am sane enough to know that I am a man. And a man doesnt want to have what he deserves. A man wants what he doesnt. I fight Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Poison Ivey, Mister Freeze, Black Mask, hell I fight all of those mad men and women so I know I am not insane! I'll say it again," Batman continued and then turned his back to Grim, "I dont need you."  
Reaper Grim looked on in awe as Batman walked away from him. "I've killed! Innocents!" Batman continued to walk away. "I'm going to blow up your home away from home! With your former sidekicks and your son with it! You cant say you dont need me! I know you need me! YOU DESERVE ME! I AM REAPER GRIM DAMN IT! DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM MEEEEE..." Grim's eyes shot open wide as his body began to twitch.  
"Uh, Bruce..." Hood stepped back as Grim's features began to shift slightly.  
Batman stopped and turned around as Grim fell to his knees and his face shifted even more until he looked once more like Cody Gimole.  
"Doctor?" Nightwing walked carefully over to Gimole who sat breathing heavily.  
"Quickly I dont have much time." Gimole's eye brows continued to twitch as he talked. "Westen is gone, dead, his subconsience couldnt survive in Reaper's mind. But mine could. I can hold him back for a while. I need you to knock me out. Knock me out cold. Its the only way to keep Reaper at bay."  
"Doctor what are you talking about?" Batman knelt down before the man.  
"I remember you Mister Wayne." Gimole smiled. "You spoke at my graduation. Here take this." Gimole handed Batman a flash drive. "Its all my research on how to reverse my condition. When Reaper slept I was able to take control and work on my research with out Waller or anyone else finding out. Its the only way I can keep control... AAHH!" Gimole grabbed his hair as it began to take a green shade again. "He's working his way back!"  
"Doctor what do we do?" Batman asked again. "I havent had time to work out your previous syrum."  
"Its all on there." Gimole patted the flash drive. "Everything. I just need you to knock me out now! Before..." Gimole's face began to twist and reshaped before their eyes, "Before... It's... To... Late... Please... Bruce... Beat the reaper..." Gimole's eyes went pale white as his face continued to change and contort.  
Batman stood up and smashed his boot into Gimole's face knocking the man to the ground and knocking him out. Batman and the others watched as Gimole's face returned to normal once more.  
"What the hell?" Red Hood looked over to Batman who stared down at the flash drive. "What now?" Batman looked over Gimole and then back at the flash drive.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred walked into the main chamber of the Batcave where the Batcomputer was and Bruce sat in the large chair. He was wearing the bat suit with no cowl or cape and placing a flash drive into the computer. "Is that Doctor Gimole's notes?"  
"Professor." Bruce said. "Apparently he didnt like being called Doctor."  
"How original." Alfred placed a small tea cup down next Bruce and looked up at the screen as page after page opened of different notes from the years of research. "What's that one file sir?" Alfred pointed to a small video box.  
Bruce opened the video and Gimole's face appeared on screen wearing the Reaper Grim garb. "Hello Mister Wayne. I hope that I succeeded in giving this to you. Its been nearly two years since I 'died.' And two years only able to be conscience when Reaper is asleep. There is no way to cure me sadly. None that I found that is. However with my notes, I was hoping that maybe the world's greatest detective could find a way. What you did with us I dont know. I dont want to know. I'll hopefully find out one day when you wake me up. As for now just know this, Reaper Grim is obsessed with Batman. He doesnt care about the other names on his 'list'. In fact the list doesnt exist. He rearranges it all the time to help his own needs. He only cares about you and Joker. What he plans on doing with the Joker..." Gimole looked away from the screen. "Bruce lets just say if you cant stop him, you're worse nightmares will come true. He is a madman who is bent on destorying anything and everything just to see you and Joker. He will not stop. There is no stopping him. Please. Keep us locked away. Keep us asleep. And what ever you do, do not let Reaper out again. He'll know what I did. He always does. I can only hide small things from him. Like where I hide the flashdrive. But he'll find out. And he'll do to me what he did to Westen. Believe me Bruce. Keep us both asleep. Sleep will end up either saving me. Or killing me. Either way," Gimole smiled, "I owe you everything. Thank you. Find a cure, or keep us asleep forever. Both work for me. I'm ready to make that sacrafice." Gimole exhaled loudly and the video ended.  
Bruce and Alfred looked up at the screen then to each other.  
"What shall you do Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.  
Bruce stood up and walked over to his work bench. "I'll do what I always do Alfred. I'll save an innocent man from the clutches of a madman."

Deep below the batcave sat a single room. From the outside it looked like a massive vault with so many locks it would take a master thief years to break into it. With in the room laid a single bed. Upon the bed laid a man wearing grey garb with a GR over his right pec. On the floor laid two twin gauntlets with sickles that were preturding from them. The man's face was twisted and shaped oddly. His hair specked with green locks and his mouth twisting against itself into a sick smile. The man's eyes shot opened and the smile grew larger. 


End file.
